The present invention relates in general to golfing equipment and in particular to an improved structure for a hosel of a golf club head.
Golf is a sport which is played throughout the world by persons of all ages. The clubs which are used in the game of golf are typically formed having a shaft connected to a head. Many golf club heads are formed having an integral hosel, which is a socket formed in the head into which the shaft is inserted. Known constructions for hosels are hollow and cylindrical in shape, having inner diameters which are slightly larger than the outer diameters of the cylindrical shafts inserted therein. Adhesives are frequently used to attach the end of the shaft inserted within the hosel to the head so as to form the golf club.
Obviously, it is important that the shaft of the golf club be precisely aligned with the head when it is attached thereto so that the club will properly strike the golf ball during use. Known constructions for hosels are prone to misalignment because of the relative diameters mentioned above. Thus, it would be desirable to provide some means for preventing such misalignment, while continuing to provide a structure which is easy to assemble. Relatively large forces are generated within the hosel when the head of the golf club strikes the golf ball. Known structures for hosels are subject to failure because of these forces. Thus, it would also be desirable to strengthen the junction between the shaft and the head.